destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
5l1n65h07
5l1n65h07 is a member of the Minecraft Forums and a player of Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! He originally was aligned with the Anti-Godmodders, but is now Neutral. His Minecraft account is 5l1n65h07_PC, and he also has two Roblox accounts, plus a villainous Blockland account named PARANOiA. His chumhandle is undividedTerabyte UT(D47D7D). History Pre-DTG Nobody knows where 5l1n65h07's true origins lie, making him one of the most mysterious players. He has been in the digital dimension since the release of the Betamax, and was obsessed with creation and editing for years. This fueled the development of a program that could transport him to the real world, which he successfully used in 1986. In 2010, 5l1n65h07 returned to the digital dimension to find it rebranded as the Internet. Seeking power and control, much like the Godmodder, he raided games such as Robolox and Blockland. His forays there would presumably create his Roblox accounts and PARANOiA. (Feel free to correct me on that if I'm wrong.) 5l1n65h07 then turned to Minecraft and hacked Notch's account, but left it after he became bored. DTG2 When the Godmodder created GodCraft, 5l1n65h07 tried to steer clear of Minecraft by playing online Tron, but eventually, the Operation's force was too great and he was pulled into GodCraft. He spawned on the server, immediately getting to work by summoning two recognizers and finding a diamond sword, while later attacking the UOSS. He eventually sided with the AG's, wanting the godmodder to be destroyed. Later, he summoned RaginForeva and was quickly killed along with his two recognizers by the PG's. He then developed the X.M.S.A.T., which T.O.U.G.H. Immediately sued. This gave 5l1n65h07 more hostility to both the PG's and the AG's, eventually switching to neutral. 5l1n65h07 tried to take away the power on GodCraft by absorbing the core of the map, but was stopped by the godmodder. Later in Scratch's manor, PARANOiA wanted to ally with 5l1n65h07 in order to destroy the godmodder, but 5l1n65h07 refused. PARANOiA was about to do an assault on the manor when The players teleported to the fourth wall, causing PARANOiA to turn attention to a new plan. During the fight with Lord English, 5l1n65h07 used The finale ALPHA-OMEGA CONEXIO, which commemorates the λΣ-Gun. When ACT 3 rolled around, 5l1n65h07 was temporary hacked by the mysterious Adamant, a giant diamond entity that represents the Hostile faction. Adamant and PARANOiA warred for control of 5l1n65h07 until 5l1n65h07 (through Onmi-present ways) eventually obliterated them both, teleporting to the conclave after that. When the Arrival started, 5l1n65h07 targeted GLaDOS and later Bill Cipher. During the climatic battle with binary, 5l1n65h07 made his first alchemy: the bling bayonet, as he was running out of weapons to use.When Binary was finally defeated and intermission 3 rolled in, 5l1n65h07 reveals 4 story arcs in his storyline: the first dealing with the whereabouts of trowa2008, with the help from shadow, bucket, and box of crayons, the later two who come from Universe Object. The second finally continues the PARANOiA story arc, with PARANOiA adventuring into an unknown wasteland to create Redstone Block, an artificial object with ender magic, and then going back to Godcraft to with a plan to kill 5l1n65h07. The third takes place exactly 2 years after the events of DTG2, speculating what happened to Adamant, who has rivalries with FourSquared, the 16th member of the felt. The last one deals with the ongoing duel between two godmodders, Gamma and Lambda, concluding with a mysterious man with a purple crystalline mask saying that "the plan is in action." When ACT 4 came, 5l1n65h07 attacked the mechs, most notably the EG-Mech. He then killed the ED-Mech with his Battle Technique KA-CHING, claiming the spoil as his own. When the vord attacked, he summoned Healosi and Doom Drones, but they were immediately wiped out and were taken over. The Doom Drones are still alive at this point. During the second-to-last trial, he summoned the DextraBomb, and made a difficult decision: Clear the entire battlefield via summoning PARANOiA and Redstone Block, effectively putting one of his story arcs on a climax. Entities Summoned * X.M.S.A.T. - a base. Was sued by T.O.U.G.H., and died a nasty death * RaginForeva - 5l1n65h07's ROBLOX account. Currently awaiting incarnation as trowa2008 (5l1n65h07's other roblox account) * XrST-λΣ - a machine that breaks the fabrics of reality. performed a suicide attack near death, and drops the λΣ gun. * Recognizers (x2) - Two recognizers from tron. was killed by all PGs. * SolarActive - a program with the task of annihilate and sabotage. * Vulture Droid Fighters (x45) - a fleet of Vulture droid fighters from starwars. * Hyena Droid Bombers (x45) - a fleet of Hyena Droid Bombers from starwars. * Droid Tri Fighters (x45) - a fleet of Droid Tri Fighters from starwars. * KOAXM army - part of the massive entity battle. Stepping stone to two greater Entites. Items Used * X.M.D sword - made with alchemizing/fusing a diamond sword with the remains of the X.M.S.A.T. Was later alchemized with Staff of the Cosmic Whole to create Blade Of the Cosmic Whole. * λΣ gun - created as a drop from the XrST-λΣ. Destroyed During the transition to scratch's manor due to the curse of repetitiveness. * Staff Of the Cosmic Whole - From a randomized Data Transfer Box. Was later alchemized with the X.M.D Sword to create Blade Of the Cosmic Whole. * Bling Bayonet * The Keymaster - For mobility for his left hand, which can't hold stuff. * Amethyst Spike - Spoil of War from the ED-MECH Mk. Ω * Blade Of the Cosmic WholeCategory:PlayersCategory:Neutral TriviaCategory:DTG2 * 5l1n65h07 seems has an obsession to object shows, as shown in Intermission 3. * 5l1n65h07 owns a fictional company known as MAX51D3, which sponsors DTG2. * 5l1n65h07 is currently developing a new mod Codenamed Project Cybernetic. Will this mod relates to Destroy The Godmodder is unknown. Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:DTG2